


The Truest Of Loving Him

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Read This Pls, I Don't Call Them By Their Names Enough, M/M, This Is A Dank Meme, crackfic, this is actual crack that's badly written alright don't be fooled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (shiro is a meme and slav is shook)





	The Truest Of Loving Him

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize completely for this. I wish for no one to read this. :)
> 
> also idk how to summary well :D

hONesSTLY sHIRP WSA FECKINNG TIEIRD OF HAVNG TO DEAL WITH that 32 armED 8 FOTTED sLIV. he walkeded bak 2 her ruum bc his daye was 2 muuch of a FEELSBADMAN and all he wated to do Was JACK his shweet shlong !!! and TBh he was alredy hARD tinking aboot dose long digits on hIS maiN BOIIIIIII Slava. Shripe could pprobs guhess dat Slack wood B able to rap all dos figners around his huge fucking sEx loggen. 

Inspired buy dese thoughts as son as Shrimpo go bak to his rume he chucked down the bOOTY BOOTY ROCKING EVERYWEHRE shorts that he was wearing down to her anklies (Author’s Note: Shiro wasn’t wearing any underwear because I can confirm that Shiro doesn’t wear underwear in the show. Anyways back to the story.) so den he WrAPS his plastic hand aroUNND his giant baby drAAAGon tbvh. aND JUST AS HE WAS ABOOt cuM evertrywerer, THE DEVIL COMES DOWN FROM FLORDIA or smth idk im pretty sur e it’s goergia but flordia sounds beetter bc fuck shit happens in flordia u know. anywAYS THE DEVIL CAMES DOWN FROM FLORDIA HIMSELF and jsut as SHero was aboot to srpary his spremies everYWHERE SLAVO WALKS IN!!!

“AYE BRUH GET DES FUK OUT OF MY ROME U HOT SEXIIIEEE Piece OF ASS!!” SH-rio (olympics ayye a sort of pun dabs in my own crackfic anyways-) 

Slav went bug eyed at the sight of Shiro’s HUGE LONG STICK ROD HE COULDNT FKINNG BELIEE HIAS EYES WEER SEERING THINGS BBUT ONLY FUCK WAS HE TURNED ON BUY PEENNN11555. and sHerp could see that his Shlav’s eyes and motionsed him o ver.

“waT u lemme smash??” slav said

shiro whimpered at this sound of slav’s voice entering his ear cannals and nodded, “yeh yeh boi plS i’m alREDy prepared bc im a reaL GOOD SLUUTTT”

and if slav wASNT TURNED ON BEFORE(he was) AND DEFINITELY WAS NOW! He waS DEFINIRLY GOIGNT TO SMAsh SHRIOOOO! and in order to do that he qUICKLY WHISKED(baking pun can u beleive it) OUT HIS PEENWEEEN!

“alright i’m like getting lazy bc i want tp play overwatch and i asslsso have to pee so hurry up” said shiro and definitely not the person writing this lmao nope insert eye emoji here like 800 times thanks.

slav nodded smashed his way inyo shrop’s heart with his bad draogn shaped wet sausage hammer and fininished witHOn like 8 secs bc theye ere so turned on like he put his willy nilly into shiro and immeditially jazz handed eveveryw ehree.

Slavage wiped hi s Ahands on shiro’s bedshieets and left quickly i n some sort OF SHAME THING Idk he did th ewalk of same back to his room ad shiro probably passed out or smth who nose not me lmao

the nest sday slav proposed and shiro accepTED ofC HE WOULD they got married and had 194 babies donnt ask how tbh idk how it works but they did :) <3 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> cues three days grace's i hate everything about you except 'you' is replaced with 'this'.


End file.
